Between Fact and Fate
by mizuraina
Summary: Sejarah. Masa lampau yang terangkum dalam dokumentasi yang bisa saja salah; antara fakta dan imajinasi berbaur, didasarkan pada logika dan berbagai hal yang mungkin di masa depan dipercaya. Ketika teori-teori yang tak dapat ditalar logika terabadikan di sebuah kastil kuno ... / SasuHina! / For SHLD 2014 / #34 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Between Fact and Fate** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuHina fanfiction dedicated for **SasuHina Days Love 2014**

AU/Fantasy/Romance?

#34 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

"Jadi Sakura, kau ingin membicarakan hal penting apa?" Hinata—wanita bersurai lavender panjang—mengambil jus jeruk yang baru dibawakan oleh _waitress_. Ia mengamati wanita di hadapannya, yang sedang menyeruput sedikit jus stroberi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah kafe kecil, bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan kehidupan masa lampau.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu memulai pembicaraan. "Aku pernah melakukan riset di Perpustakaan Nasional Jerman dan aku menemukan sebuah kertas kuno yang menjelaskan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Drakula, makhluk penghisap darah itu masih hidup di tengah kita saat ini—atau paling tidak, dulu eksistensi mereka pernah ada."

Hinata menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya pada teman yang setahun lalu meniti kuliah yang sama dengannya, meneliti sejarah. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya ragu, sembari mengaduk jus jeruk miliknya.

Wanita yang menuturkan sebuah pemikiran tak masuk akal tadi berdecak pelan. "Aku tahu, setiap orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku sinting. Tapi ini nyata, Hinata. Aku tak sengaja membaca selembar kertas kuno itu terselip di salah satu buku yang telah ada sejak abad pertengahan. Aku tak bisa membaca utuh isinya karena memakai huruf-huruf Slavia sangat kuno. Kuperkirakan isinya menuju ke suatu tempat, Kastil Burg Eltz," paparnya, menguatkan bahwa teori yang disimpulkannya memang nyata.

Mengerutkan dahi, Hinata tampak memutar otaknya. "Kastil Burg Eltz? Bukankah kastil itu masih ditempati hingga sekarang ini?"

Sakura menyeruput jus stroberi yang tinggal setengahnya itu, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Yup. Pemiliknya adalah Dr Karl Graf von und zu Eltz." Ia berhenti sejenak setelah menyebutkan nama orang Jerman yang agak sulit dilafalkannya itu. "suatu waktu aku pernah mencari tahu tentang kastil itu, lebih dari puluhan kamar masih ditempati. Dua kastil terbuka untuk umum—aku lupa namanya apa, hanya saja biasanya dibuka di bulan April atau Oktober."

Ya, Hinata juga tahu. Kastil Burg Eltz sebenarnya terdiri dari tiga kastil yang ditempati oleh keluarga berbeda—_Glannerbenburg_ atau kastil yang dimiliki oleh beberapa ahli waris dari keluarga kaya dan ternama di abad pertengahan. Dua kastil yang terbuka untuk umum ialah Rubenah—The House of the Silver Lion—dan Rudendorf—The House of the Buffalo Horns. Sedangkan Kastil Kampenich—The House of the Gold Lion—ditempati oleh keluarga Eltz dan telah dibangun dan direnovasi dengan memadukan desain _gothic _dan modern.

Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa dokumen yang dibaca oleh Sakura menunjukkan ke kastil yang kepemilikkannya masih tetap diwariskan sampai saat ini? "Apa hubungannya drakula dengan keturunan House of Eltz? Kau membuatku tertarik untuk melakukan penelitian, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Aku juga tertarik, Hinata. Tapi maaf saja. Aku tak ingin menjadi gila gara-gara berkecimpung dalam penelitian seperti itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil, kembali menikmati jus miliknya. Memang, cukup banyak ilmuwan atau sejarawan yang menjadi gila karena menangani hal yang sulit dipahami oleh logika. Percakapan mereka berlanjut, membahas topik lain. Hati kecilnya berkata, ia harus meneliti kebenaran dari eksistensi drakula. Setidaknya, hal itu dapat mengisi waktu luangnya sebelum ia diangkat menjadi guru sejarah di salah satu sekolah swasta.

Seminggu kemudian, berdirilah ia di sini. Di sebuah hutan rimba yang terletak di antara Koblenz dan Trier, menyusuri jalan kecil dengan berjalan kaki selama empat puluh menit. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika jalan kecil berakhir. Tak tampak apapun di hadapannya selain bukit hijau. Hingga ketika ia menoleh ke sudut kiri, ia berdecak kagum. Tampaklah olehnya sebuah kastil megah nan artistik, dengan delapan menara dengan tinggi berbeda lebih dari tiga puluh meter menjulang tinggi.

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah, menyebrangi jembatan di atas sungai Moselle, terus hingga gerbang masuk kastil—yang dibentengi oleh dinding tebal dan pintu gerbang kayu tua yang tampak sangat berumur. Saat ia memasuki halaman kastil, suara derap langkah kaki seketika membuat matanya yang mengamati desain kastil teralihkan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan dengan pakaian ala seorang _buttler _elegan. Sang _Buttler _sedikit membungkukkan badannya, begitupun dengan dirinya.

"_Guten Tag_, _Fräuleid_—selamat siang, Nona."

Hinata menarik sudut-sudutnya ke atas, berucap. "_Guten Tag_. Um_ Herr _..."

_Buttler _bersurai hitam legam dan tertata rapi itu menyela perkataan Hinata. "_Ich bin_ Fritz. _Folgen Sie meinen Scritt, __Fräuleid_—saya Fritz. ikuti saya, Nona."

Hinata mengangguk, mengikuti langkah _Herr _Fritz. "Jarang-jarang—bahkan hanya beberapa, wanita seorang diri seperti Anda berkunjung ke kastil ini. Biasanya hanya para belajar tertentu yang melakukan _trip _sekolah—itupun di bulan-bulan tertentu." _Buttler _itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "saya dengar, Anda hendak melakukan penelitian di sini."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ketika ia menghubungi salah satu pengurus kastil—ia mendapatkan kontak ponsel dari teman sesama peneliti yang pernah ke sana—dan meminta paling tidak dua hari untuk melakukan penelitian di Burg Eltz. Dan dengan mudahnya pihak mereka menyetujui. Ya, sudah menjadi hal biasa para peneliti atau sejarawan meminta izin untuk melakukan riset atau sekadar mengunjungi kastil-kastil kuno.

"_Ja_, aku menulis ulang dan mendokumentasikan sejarah lama," ucapnya, tersadar ia belum menanggapi perkataan _Herr _Fritz. "jika Anda tak keberatan, saya ingin melihat dokumentasi sejarah yang ada di sini," tambahnya.

Mereka kini telah sampai di koridor Rubenach—yang di atas kedua pilar penyangga terdapat ukiran kepala singa perak. Lantai marmer mengilap yang dipijak memantulkan suara derap langkah kaki—jika kau menunduk, kau akan melihat bayanganmu terpantulkan lantai marmer itu.

"_N__äturlich_—tentu saja. Anda bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan utama Rubenach—Anda bisa melihat letaknya di peta, ataupun perpustakaan kecil di Plattelz," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu coklat yang tingginya tiga kali tubuhnya. Barulah mereka memasuki kastil Rubenach. "sebenarnya Plattelz tidak dibuka untuk umum, namun saya yakin sejarawan termasuk Anda bisa dipercaya."

"_Danke sch__ö__n, Herr_ Fritz—terima kasih banyak," tanggap Hinata tulus, merasa sedikit tersanjung.

"_Bitte_."

Suasana abad pertengahan begitu kentara ketika menginjak satu-persatu lantai marmer abu kastil Rubenach. Dinding bernuansa coklat dari susunan batu yang menimbulkan gradasi warna yang menawan. Interior dengan desain _gothic, _ukiran-ukiran, patung-patung manusia berbaju besi, dan benda unik bersejarah lain menempati setiap sudut—beberapa tertata rapi di tengah ruangan. Obor-obor yang menempel di dinding tampak seperti obor asli di berpuluh abad silam—padahal sebenarnya obor itu berisi bola lampu yang terhubung melalui sakelar.

Hinata memerhatikan lukisan-lukisan eksotis yang terpampang rapi di dinding sembari menaiki tangga spiral mengikuti _Herr _Fritz. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat lukisan wajah berderet memanjang di ruang tengah dekat tangga secara berundak-undak. _Lukisan para pewaris House of Rubenach dari generasi ke generasi_, pikirnya.

Langkah Sang _Buttler _terhenti, begitu pula dengan langkah Hinata. Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu—yang langsung dibuka oleh _Herr _Fritz. "_Hier ist Ihr zimmer_, _Fräuleid_—ini ruangan Anda, Nona."

Hinata hendak membuka suara, namun suara ponsel berdering mengurungkan niatnya. _Herr_ Fritz mengangkat panggilan telpon—berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman yang begitu cepat sampai-sampai Hinata tak begitu menangkap kata apa yang diucapkan. Tapi ia sedikit mengerti, _Herr_ Fritz ada keperluan mendesak yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"_Es tut mir leid_, _Fräuleid—_maafkan saya Nona, saat ini saya ada keperluan." Herr Fritz mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kunci perak dengan ujung kepala singa. "ini kunci Plattelz. Semoga penelitian Anda berjalan lancar. Saya permisi, Nona. _Aufwieder sehen._" Sang _Buttler _membungkuk, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"_Aufwieder sehen_."

Setelah _Herr _Fritz menuruni tangga, Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar yang interiornya tak jauh beda dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya—hanya saja di tiap kamar terdapat kasur berukuran sedang, sebuah meja kayu usang, dan beberapa barang antik lain. Menghela napas, ia mulai membenahi barang-barang miliknya di dalam tas punggung yang sedari tadi digendongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan utama Rubenich terbilang luas dengan buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak-rak menjulang tinggi hampir mencapai atap ruangan. Dengan telaten, Hinata membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dengan kemonceng di sana. Setelah ia rasa judul-judul buku yang berderet bisa dibacanya, ia mulai mencari satu-persatu buku dengan teliti, membuka lembar demi lembar mencari informasi yang dicarinya.

Hampir tiga jam ia mencari, namun ia tak juga menemukan artikel mengenai drakula. Kebanyakan buku kuno di sini berisi tentang sejarah pembangunan Kastil Burg Eltz—termasuk Kampenich dan Rudendorf mengulas sampai material yang digunakan dan anggaran yang mendetail. Selain itu banyak buku kuno yang menulis profil pewaris kastil Rubenich. Buku yang lain? Sejarah abad pertengahan berbagai negara hingga masa kini.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Berapa buku lagi yang harus diteliti hingga ia menemukan buku tentang drakula, atau setidaknya membicarakan hal yang terkait dengan makhluk penghisap darah itu? Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan ia harus segera menemukan seridaknya satu buku sebelum malam menjelang.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku menghubungi _Herr_ Fritz—oh ya! Kunci Plattelz dari _Herr_ Fritz!_

Senyum sumringah tampak di bibirnya. Ia menempatkan kembali buku-buku yang telah ia baca, lalu dengan semangat ia keluar perpustakaan.

Hinata menyusuri koridor marmer panjang yang menghubungkan kastil Rubenich dengan Plattelz—dengan bola mata bergulir mengamati tiap inchi bangunan dan halaman mini di sekitarnya. Lima menit kemudian, ia memasukkan kunci yang diberikan _Herr_ Fritz ke dalam lubang kunci, memutar sebentar hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik'. Pintu dibukanya dan yang pertama dilihatnya ialah koridor memanjang yang membatasi kedua ruangan, dengan figura-figura menghiasi dinding koridor—dengan pencahaan remang-remang karena hanya ada satu jendela di ujung.

Dalam pikirannya terbesit sebuah pertanyaan. Mengapa dua ruangan ini dibatasi koridor? Mengapa kedua pintu ruangan terletak di kedua ujung yang berlawanan? Ia tersenyum hambar. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya menjadi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor beralaskan karpet merah. Kedua bola matanya mengamati figura—bukan, ternyata itu kanvas-kanvas lukisan—pertama di dinding koridor sebelah kiri. Hampir saja ia memekik karena terperanjat, kaget dengan makhluk yang ada dalam lukisan. Ya, lukisan iblis merah dengan background api menyala-nyala, menampakkan wajah iblis dengan mata hampir keluar. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya sembari melangkah. Matanya kini hanya menatap sekilas lukisan di kanan kirinya. Tak jauh beda dengan lukisan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Iblis, pemujaan, dan ritual-ritual lainnya.

Hinata menghela napas lega ketika telah sampai di ujung koridor. Ia tak langsung masuk ke ruangan sebelah kiri, melainkan menatap pemandangan di luar. Pemandangan sungai Moselle yang membatasi kastil dan jalanan yang dilaluinya terlihat—walaupun agak buram karena kaca jendela begitu berdebu.

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu, kelopak matanya berkedip, dengan mulut terbuka setengah menganga. Ia yakin, sebelum ia melihat pemandangan luar, ia sekilas melihat pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Dan sekarang, pintu itu terbuka lebar.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, lalu memasuki ruangan yang gelap, hampir tak ada cahaya yang masuk selain berasal dari pintu yang terbuka. Ia mencari saklar lampu di dekat pintu, menekannya. Sesaat, lampu besar melingkar di atap tengah ruangan menyala. Namun detik kemudian, lampu kembali mati. Ia pikir, Plattelz bangunan pertama yang dibangun, mungkin saja lampu-lampu itu sudah bertahun-tahun belum diganti. Jemarinya hendak mematikan saklar, dan lampu menyala kembali. Dan—

Mati.

Menyala.

Mati. Lagi.

Merinding, ia mematikan saklar lampu lalu cepat-cepat berjalan ke jendela yang tingginya setengah tubuhnya, membuka tirai merah tua tebal sehingga cahaya menerangi seluruh bagian ruangan.

Kini ia dapat melihat ruangan ini tak banyak dipenuhi barang. Sebuah lukisan menempel di dinding dengan lilin-lilin melilinginya setengah melingkar—karena terbatasi tembok, dan sebuah cermin besar tingginya mencapai dua meter dan lebar setengah meter tertempel di dinding yang berlawanan dengan lukisan tadi. Ia mendekati lukisan itu, mengamatinya. Sesosok pria berpakaian hitam, dengan sebuah jubah tersampir di lehernya. Pria itu memiliki rambut dan iris hitam legam, kulit amat putih—bisa dikatakan pucat—dan menampakkan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak.

Hinata tak mau ambil pusing. Yang jelas, ia telah memasuki ruang yang salah. Seharusnya ruangan di dekat pintu masuk tadi. Saat ia melangkah mundur, lantai kayu yang dipijaknya berderit. Sontak ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menundukkan pandangannya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Lantai kayu yang kini dipijaknya terdapat sesuatu. Ah bukan. Terdapat lukisan besar—sebuah simbol bintang di dalam lingkaran dengan warna merah di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dahinya berkerut, tampak sekali sedang berpikir keras. Tanda itu ... tanda pemujaan iblis! Ruangan ini ruangan yang dipakai untuk memuja iblis!

Segera mungkin ia keluar ruangan, menutup pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan satunya—dengan perasaan was-was karena merasa ada sepasang mata seseorang yang mengamati di belakangnya. Namun saat ia meraih gagang pintu dan menoleh, ia tak menemukan apapun selain jendela di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan malam yang begitu kelam membuat gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Hinata menimbulkan suara yang seakan menggema di ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia membulak-balikkan halaman buku yang ia bawa sembari menyocokkannya dengan kertas usang berbahasa Slavia kuno yang sukar dipahami. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu ia habiskan untuk menerjemahkan dua halaman kertas usang itu, ia terlalu terhanyut dalam dunianya. Hingga suara lolongan serigala membuatnya tertegun dan bergeming di tempat.

Ia membaca ulang sebuah surat yang entah siapa penulisnya.

* * *

_13 September 1930_

_Siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini, kau menginginkan informasi keji tentang kaum yang dulunya berdampingan dengan kaum kita; makhluk penghisap darah, drakula. Mereka benar-benar ada. Aku yakin, pasti. Aku telah meneliti berbagai tempat di muka bumi ini yang memungkinkan tempat mereka tinggal. Aku mencari dokumen-dukumen ke penjuru dunia, aku mencari eksistensi mereka di abad ini, di tengah-tengah kehidupan kita._

_Aku hampir menyerah. Namun di detik-detik terakhir aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan penelitian ini, aku menemukan lembaran-lembaran kertas kuno tentang mereka. Sayang, umurku tak memungkinkan untuk meneliti lebih jauh, karena aku terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang._

_Penerusku—kau, pembaca surat ini—yang baik, kuharap kau bisa memecahkan misteri berabad-abad silam ini._

* * *

Masih belum menemukan titik terang, ia mengambil selembar kertas yang telah diterjemahkannya—baru satu halaman. Dan kata penulis surat tadi, lembaran-lembaran kertas kuno? Berarti lebih dari satu? Ah, tentu saja selembaran kertas tersebar ke mana-mana—termasuk yang dulu ditemukan oleh Sakura.

* * *

_Merah darah, beribu raga berguguran di medan laga. Semua manusia di bumi akan mati; tak akan ada lagi nadi berdenyut, tak ada lagi jantung berdetak, tak ada lagi kehidupan. Mereka harus musnah, mereka harus lenyap tanpa sisa._

_Namun ia datang. Jiwa yang bergejolak menahan dendam dan amarah. Jiwa yang hampa. Jiwa yang telah mati. Ia dengan darah yang berlumuran dosa. Terbelenggu dalam kanvas putih tanpa noda._

_Purnama di atas kepala, ia menanti. Menanti dan terus menanti. Jiwa suci, pengorbanan diri._

* * *

Kertas terjemahan dalam genggamannya bergetar. Lagi. Lolongan serigala terdengar. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, menaruh kertas itu di lantai lalu berdiri, melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia hendak pergi ke Plattelz karena ia merasa ada sesuatu mengenai bulan purnama dan lukisan itu. Pasti.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada siapapun selain pemandangan malam kastil yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Ia menghela napas. Derap langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai marmer koridor membuatnya semakin berhati-hati untuk melangkah.

Tap

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu Plattelz. Ia mengambil kunci yang belum sempat dikembalikan pada _Herr _Fritz—ia belum bertemu dengan _buttler _itu sampai malam menjelang jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya besok.

Pencahayaan koridor tak jauh beda dengan tadi siang—remang-remang. Ia menyusuri koridor, lalu membuka perlahan pintu di sebelah kiri. Saat memasuki ruangan pemujaan, bulan purnama condong ke arah kanan sehingga menyinari lukisan, sekaligus membuat ruangan tersinari cahaya bulan sehingga ia masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar.

Manik lavendernya tanpa sadar terus menatap lukisan pria di hadapannya. Ia terus melangkah mendekati lukisan itu hingga langkahnya masuk ke dalam setengah lingkaran deretan lilin-lilin merah. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat lukisan. Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum sembari lengan kanannya terangkat, membelai pelan kanvas.

"Kaukah ... yang dikutuk itu, huh?" gumamnya pelan.

Ia sendiri masih tak yakin dengan kesimpulan yang ditariknya, ataupun dengan terjemahan yang masih ia kira-kira kepastiannya. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika menatap mata dalam lukisan.

Pupil pria itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah!

Hinata mundur selangkah dan—

—pluk

Sebuah lilin di belakangnya tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan ujung kakinya.

Hinata berjongkok, membenarkan posisi lilin seperti semula. Ia tak berniat untuk berlama-lama di sini. Ia harus pergi. Saat ia melangkah pandangannya mengarah pada cermin, ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata merah menyala berdiri di tempatnya tadi mengamati lukisan. Seketika langkahnya terhenti.

_Tak mungkin. Aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi!_ elaknya, mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatap kembali cermin di hadapannya.

Namun sosok pria di belakangnya itu masih ada!

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Pria itu tak lagi ada di belakang sana tapi—

"Aku tak menyangka ada wanita yang berani masuk ke wilayahku di saat-saat seperti ini."

—ia sudah berada di samping kanannya.

Hinata mendelik. "Wilayahmu? Siapa kau?"

Pria itu menyunggingkan sudut kanan bibirnya ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum mengejek. "Bukankah kau juga tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tak tahu." Ia amati wajah pria di sampingnya dari cermin. Wajah itu. Salah lagi. Dia pria yang ada dalam lukisan yang beberapa saat lalu ia amati. "dan aku tak mau berurusan denganmu."

Sasuke—pria itu—menyeringai, menampakkan gigi taringnya.

_Dia drakula! Drakula! _pikirannya bersuara sementara kedua bola matanya melebar sempurna.

"_Das ist unsinnig—_itu tak masuk akal!" pekik Hinata. Ia hendak melarikan diri namun Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpindah tempat secepat itu?

"_Das ist durchaus moglich_—itu mungkin saja. Aku seorang _vampir_, bukan drakula," tanggap Sang Vampir, tersenyum hambar.

Hinata lagi-lagi mengamati Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ketakutannya sirna, digantikan dengan decakan kesal. "Kau tampak seperti manusia." Ia masih tak percaya dengan sosok di belakangnya.

"Wujudku, ya."

Wanita beriris lavender itu tertawa kaku. "Dan tentang kau seorang vampir ataupun drakula, aku tak peduli."

"Ha. Drakula itu manusia*. Mereka mengumpamakan kaum kami dengan manusia tanpa hati sepertinya. Ah, aku lupa. _Ich habe nicht der Herz auch_—aku juga tak punya hati."

Hinata menyingkirkan lengan kiri Sasuke yang membelai pelan rambutnya. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan bulan Oktober maupun April. Aku tak suka _halloween _atau _april fool_. Aku harus kembali."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Percaya? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Ia hanya tak ingin mengakui. Ia hanya tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan kutukan dan pemujaan iblis yang benar-benar diluar logika; ia hanya ingin berurusan dengan sesuatu yang pasti dan ... nyata.

"Sama sekali tidak, Tuan," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri, sama sekali tak ada keraguan dan ketakutan dari nada bicaranya.

Sang Vampir tertawa hambar, tak terlalu kentara. "Kau ingin bukti?" Ia menyingkirkan helai rambut Hinata ke belakang, mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang begitu menawan.

Ketika Sasuke mendekatkan taringnya ke bagian leher, refleks Hinata menyikut perut Sang Vampir sehingga mau tak mau terdorong ke belakang. "Tidak usah. Aku—"

Ucapan yang hendak dikatakannya tercekat di kerongkongan ketika melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di depan lukisan. "—aku tetap ada. Terabadikan dalam lukisan ini." Mengerjap, ia mengamati pria itu dari pantulan cermin, tampak olehnya Sasuke mengelus lukisan yang—anehnya—berubah menjadi lukisan hitam, tanpa ada sosok vampir itu.

Sasuke mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya. "Dulu ketika intrik antara vampir dan manusia memuncak, kami membuat perjanjian. Kita mencoba damai dengan tak membunuh satu sama lain. Namun janji hanyalah janji. _Hunter _memburu kami, dan kami memburu mereka maupun umat manusia. Namun jumlah kami tak seberapa hingga kami nyaris tak bersisa. Aku marah. Aku tak terima. Kubantai umat manusia—dan mereka ..." Jeda sebentar, Sasuke menatap Hinata dari sudut matanya. "mengatakan aku tak punya hati."

Sungguh, baru kali ini Hinata melihat sosok yang begitu rapuh. Baru kali ini ia melihat luka dan kepedihan mendalam dari sorot matanya. Tapi ia tetap diam tak berkutik, tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Datanglah seseorang pemuja iblis yang mengutukku—salah satu keturunan House of Eltz. Memenjarakanku dalam lukisan yang ia buat. Seniman keparat! Ia menyatukan sihir hitam dari iblis yang dipujanya ke dalam lukisan yang ia buat."

Itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Seniman yang mengutuknya itu hanya ingin menyelamatkan manusia, tak ingin pembantaian terus berlanjut memakan korban jiwa. "Tapi ia mencoba membantu manusia, melindungi ras yang dibantai oleh kaum dra—vampir."

Sasuke berdecak. "Tch. Manusia egois. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya dirinya sendiri. Membantai ras manusia? Mereka yang lebih dulu membantai kami. Membantai keluargaku dengan keji."

"..."

Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku tahu. Aku juga salah. Tak seharusnya aku melenyapkan jiwa-jiwa yang tak bersalah. Aku pantas mendapatkan kutukan ini." Ia tertawa, tawa yang membuat buru roma meremang ketika mendengarnya. "Aku ingat. Ia pernah berkata, berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku tak mengutukmu terbelengku dalam karyaku selamanya; bisa kembali jika meminum darah wanita suci yang menjadi takdirmu. Aku terus menunggu. Hingga seseorang yang tepat akan muncul."

Hinata tertawa cukup keras, tawa yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa hambar. "Dan aku orang itu? Haha, tak mungkin. Aku tak suka pembual sepertimu."

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata, membuat wanita itu berbalik, berhadapan dengannya dalam jarak hanya beberapa inchi. Kepala Hinata sedikit mendongak. Manik lavendernya bersibobrok dengan iris merah darah—ia tak mau mengakui beberapa detik ia terhanyut ke dalamnya. "Aku bukan seorang pembual, aku hanya berbicara fakta. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Karena kaulah takdirku."

Tak ada kebohongan tampak dari sorot matanya. Tapi tetap saja. Ini tak mungkin! Ia tak mungkin menjadi wanita yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa bukan wanita lain saja? Wanita di muka bumi ini tak hanya dirinya!

Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, namun—

"Hentikan omong kosong tak berguna ini! Aku akan per—akh!"

—vampir itu lebih dulu menancapkan taringnya ke punggung lengan ibu jarinya, membuatnya memekik pelan.

Detik kemudian, Hinata merasakan sensasi dingin dan basah pada tangannya. Bola matanya melebar ketika menyadari vampir itu menjilati darah yang keluar dari luka bekas gigitan tadi. "_Dein Blut ist reizend_, _mädchen—_darahmu manis, _sweetheart_."

"Kau gila!" pekik Hinata, mengibaskan tangannya dari vampir itu.

"_Danke schön für dein__em__ Lob—_terima kasih banyak atas pujianmu."

Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan ak—" Hinata mencoba memberontak, namun tenaga vampir yang kedua tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata itu jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga miliknya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Hinata bergeming. Ia menghela napas, lalu menatap paras Sasuke. Ia tak pernah merasakan tatapan hangat yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan tatapan penuh cinta dari seseorang. Ia tak pernah dicintai.

Dan sosok yang tengah menatap tulus dan mengatakan ia adalah takdir yang telah lama dinanti kini ada di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya.

_Aku mungkin bisa mempercayainya. Ia tak buruk juga. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu_, pikirannya berkata tanpa disadarinya, membuat Sasuke mengukir senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"_Vielen dank_, _mädchen_."

Apa Sasuke bisa ... Membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Hinata memutuskan kontak mata, mengalihkan pandangannya secara asal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena entah kenapa pipinya memanas dan jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal. Lengan Sasuke membawa Hinata kepelukannya, mendekapnya erat. Hinata tak merasakan detak jantung yang mendekapnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda denyut kehidupan.

Vampir tak mempunyai hati—

"_Du bist mich__, mein Liebe__—_kau milikku. Dan aku ... akan selalu bersamamu."

—namun bukan berarti vampir tak mempunyai perasaan.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ini ... salah! Ia seharusnya tak menuruti apa kata hati dan perasaannya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan penelitianku dan tak mungkin aku meninggalkan—"

Perkataannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Meninggalkan apa? Siapa yang ditinggalkan? Keluarganya sudah tak ada. Satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanyalah sahabat merah mudanya. Dan jika ia pergi, ia hanya perlu pamit padanya. Pekerjaan yang akan ia ambil? Ia bisa dengan mudah membatalkannya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu," ucap Hinata pada akhirnya.

Keduanya tersenyum, menatap satu sama lain. "Kita lakukan ritual penyucian jiwaku. Ritual menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Ia meraba pelan leher jenjang Hinata, menempelkan kedua taringnya untuk mencicipi darah segar dan suci wanita miliknya.

Dan lukisan di kanvas yang tertempel di dinding itu ... menghilang. Tergantikan dengan kanvas putih tanpa ada noda sedikitpun.

.

.

.

_He's been there, waiting for you._

_You're his fate, no matter what happens._

_._

.

.

—**fin**

* * *

***memang ada, bernama Drakula, yang semasa kepemimpinannya suka menyiksa orang hingga mati—dengan disula, dipasung, atau bahkan dikuliti hidup-didup.**

* * *

**Nggak panjang-panjang banget karena saya nggak niat bikin cerita yang terlalu kompleks dengan konflik berbelit—males mikir sama ngetik sih, intinya XD #plakplak Kenapa setting-nya gak di Inggris? Karena saya lebih suka Prussia aww Gilbert-ku tercinta /heh/ ehem, sebenernya kangen sama bahasa Jerman TwT /sudahwoi/**

**Fic SHDL sebelumnya tema **_**different**_**-nya saya bikin implisit—and I thought you kinda confused what's the different. But now, you do get it, rite? Hinata is a human yet Sasuke is a vampire. That's it XD and my SHDL highschool!AU fic ... I dunno /shrugged /krik**

**Last, mind to gimme review, please? :D**

**.**

**Ps : If I made a lot of grammatical mistakes, forgive me! I've never ever learned Deutsch for a couple months ago ;;w;;**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
